With the many advances in the Internet-of-Things (IoT) domain, and the digital revolution within the Lighting domain, there is an increasing need for having a wide variety of sensing functionalities within smart lighting installations. There is also a strong need for sensor-driven light control systems, owing to the advantages there provide in reducing the energy consumed by light sources, and the resulting improved cost-savings and longer life-span of the light sources.
Trends observed in Smart Spaces (Urban, Offices, Homes, etc.) indicate that a higher degree of intelligence in the future will be realized with interconnected sensors and borrowing/reuse of sensor information from external infrastructure platforms (distributed/wireless sensor networks as in a mobile device for instance) that will continuously broadcast their sensor data.
Current floating sensor platforms (mobile devices like smartphones for instance) have a multitude of sensors in them that can typically broadcast their data externally (e.g. to the cloud or 3rd party systems) unconditionally.
As the number of such floating mobile sensor networks increases manifold, and also the diversity of sensors within such platforms, the amount of sensor data available from external systems for reuse will increase tremendously. Handling such large amounts of data with varying levels of accuracy will be a challenging task for lighting networks.